totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Mutiny on the Soundstage
Season two comes to a close as the final two compete in a pirate-themed challenge. However, total chaos breaks loose as two hosts start a fight that threatens their friendship. The final two are pushed through a treasure hunt of knowledge and endure all of the elimination challenges in addition to one more, due to a choice. As the two finalists race to the end, something unexpected happens. Plot The episode opens with Beth and Duncan alone in their separate trailers. At first, Beth is excited about being the last remaining girl left on the show. However, she soon becomes scared when she realizes that she is all alone in the trailer, wishing anyone, even Heather, was there with her to keep her company. She starts to chatter her teeth, which annoys Duncan, who can hear it from the other cabin. He then also realizes that no one is in his cabin after making a joke about Beth's face. The two are soon knocked out by knock-out gas cans that were thrown into their trailers, and are then kidnapped. They awaken to find themselves tied "tightly, but not painfully" to the mast of a boat, and they decide to help each other get out of the bind, after Duncan makes a quip about how Chef is losing his touch. Chef arrives and brings the finalists a good breakfast, rather than his normal food, much to their surprise. In the confessional, Beth relates this to Heather apologizing; they must seize the opportunity while they can. While they are eating, Chris comes in and announces the challenge. He tells them that they will have to do pirate challenges, then be shot through a cannon back to the first set of the season. They are then told that for their first pirate-themed challenge, they will have to clean the lavatories that were used by Sasquatchanakwa and the bear, using only little cotton swabs. Duncan completes the challenge first, but then must re-clean as the Sasquatchanakwa has to use the lavatory again, while Beth gets ahead. He asks her for help, but she refuses. However, Duncan still completes the second and third parts of the challenge first, which are to tie a flag to the top of a lubed up mast, and fire oneself from an air cannon to the monster movie set, respectively. Chef, who is finally fed up with Chris and reveals that he intends to leave the show, has taken Chris's role as host to prove that Chris has the easier job of the two. Chef follows Duncan through the challenges, asking him trivia questions pertaining to all the eliminated Total Drama Action castmates. If he answers the questions correctly, he will skip the physical portion of the challenge, and move on to the next challenge. However, Duncan doesn't know the answers to any to the questions in the entire challenge. An emotional Chris, who is upset about Chef leaving the show, tells everything to Beth while she is pumping the air cannon. Despite not pumping the cannon enough the first time, and getting criticized by Chris after cheering him up, she manages to succeed and make it to the monster movie set. Beth is then asked questions by Chef, although unlike Duncan, she is able to answer them easily. She answers all of the questions correctly and skips over the challenges. Since Chef has to act as host to both Duncan and Beth, he runs back and forth repeatedly between the two, exhausting himself. After stalling Beth in order to rest, Chris shows up and offers to follow Beth, while Chef follows Duncan. Beth ends up catching up to Duncan, who initially had a massive lead. Eventually, the final two both end up at the set of Top Dog, and are each asked a different trivia question about Courtney. However, both of them are unable to answer their respective questions correctly. Because the animal challenge is consider easy and harmless, Chris sends the finalists to the set of Masters of Disasters to repeat the earthquake simulator challenge instead. At this point, Duncan and Beth start to work together, which is what Beth wanted from the beginning. Meanwhile, Chris and Chef make amends and launch a toilet at Duncan. Despite Duncan pleading Beth to go on without him, Beth saves him and carries him to the zip-line. Eventually, they end up sprinting to their final objective. The camera shows the Aftermath studio, with all the former contestants watching excitedly. Geoff and Bridgette are about to announce the winner, but both Beth and Duncan cross the finish line simultaneously. This causes everyone in the room to be shocked or angry about the turn of events. The episode then ends with a black screen that states, "To Be Continued...". Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 2)